The Story of
by Searaki Icchy
Summary: Langit sore memunculkan sebuah pemandangan yang indah saat matahari turun. Senja mulai muncul saat hari berganti malam. Di antara waktu itu akan muncul sebuah cahaya saat sang mentari turun dari singgasananya, membentuk setengah cahaya redup berwarna kuning kemerahan. Sunset yang indah, yang selalu seorang perempuan harapkan bisa ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.


**Bleach = Kubo Tite**

**Rate = T**

**Genre = Romance, Drama, Family, Slice of life (I think)**

**Fic Collab With Nailil_Teefa (Sankyuu Dear~ :*)**

**P.S = Enjoy the fic... ^^**

* * *

Langit sore memunculkan sebuah pemandangan yang indah saat matahari turun. Senja mulai muncul saat hari berganti malam. Di antara waktu itu akan muncul sebuah cahaya saat sang mentari turun dari singgasananya, membentuk setengah cahaya redup berwarna kuning kemerahan. Sunset yang indah, yang selalu seorang perempuan harapkan bisa ia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Rukia termenung seorang diri. Mengamati pesona cahaya yang mulai turun dari langit, memunculkan sejenak cahaya kemilau sebelum akhirnya jatuh turun ditelan bumi. Perempuan mungil itu mengamatinya dengan penuh kekaguman. Bersyukur karena akhirnya kini ia bisa melihat betapa indahnya hasil karya ciptaan sang Kuasa.

Sesaat Rukia memejamkan mata. Menikmati keindahan alam, mencium nikmatnya sepoi angin yang berlalu melewati sela-sela mini-dress putihnya. Jemarinya membelai pelan perutnya. Menyentuhnya begitu lembut. Kedua telinganya menangkap jelas gema suara orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di hadapannya. Jembatan layang tempat Rukia berdiri sekarang mempunyai posisi enak untuk mengamati indahnya matahari terbenam.

"_Saat matahari terbenam adalah momen yang paling indah yang pernah kulihat seumur hidupku. Suatu hari nanti aku berharap kau bisa melihatnya dengan matamu sendiri, Rukia. Dan kau akan menilai sendiri betapa indahnya sunset di senja hari."_

Rukia tersenyum penuh arti. Menghirup udara sejuk yang melewati sela hidungnya. Dirinya bergumam membalas sebuah suara yang ia rindukan.

"Kau benar, bibi." Rukia perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Memperlihatkan kedua warna matanya yang bersanding mengikuti arah sinar senja yang turun. Kilau cokelat yang melekat gelap di kedua matanya merupakan sebuah _hadiah_ yang ia terima karena kebaikan seseorang.

Seseorang yang tidak akan pernah Rukia lupakan seumur hidupnya.

.

**Searaki Icchy** and **Nailil_Teefa** present

.

.

**Sunset**

.

.

_Flashback_

.

Seumur hidupnya, Kuchiki Rukia berusaha untuk tetap berpikir positif akan kesembuhan dirinya. Tuhan memang memberikannya tubuh mungil yang sempurna tanpa cacat. Rukia juga dianugerahi rambut hitam lurus yang tergerai sampai bahu dan juga wajah mungil indah khas miliknya, dipadu dengan bibir tipis dan hidung kecil yang memang sengaja diciptakan untuk menyempurnakan keadaannya. Apalagi saat sepasang kedua bola mata indah berwarna ungu terang terlihat jelas saat perempuan itu membuka mata.

Namun sayang, kristal matanya memancarkan sinar kosong karena kornea mata yang diciptakan Tuhan tidak mampu membuat Rukia bisa melihat keadaan dunia sekaligus keadaan di sekelilingnya. Hanya itu kekurangannya, Rukia terlahir dalam keadaan buta.

Sejak kecil Rukia selalu berada di rumah sakit. Kadang Rukia pergi ke tempat pelatihan khusus yang ada di rumah sakit Karakura. Di mana orang-orang yang bernasib sama sepertinya dikumpulkan menjadi satu dan diajari berbagai pengetahuan agar mereka bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan luar. Hisana—kakak sekaligus satu-satunya keluarga Rukia—selalu mengunjunginya saat wanita itu selesai menjalankan pekerjaannya. Karena kesibukannya, Hisana jarang menemani Rukia. Itu sebabnya Rukia sering menghabiskan waktu mengobrol dengan para suster atau dokter yang menjaga kondisi kesehatannya.

Rukia termasuk gadis kuat. Dia tidak pernah menyerah akan keyakinannya bahwa suatu hari nanti akan ada saat baginya untuk dapat melihat dunia. Suatu saat nanti, meskipun harus menunggu 5 tahun, 10 tahun, atau bahkan 60 tahun, Rukia akan terus berharap dan percaya keajaiban akan terjadi.

"Aku percaya suatu saat nanti saat aku membuka kedua mataku, aku akan melihat sebuah sinar indah dan juga indahnya dunia seperti yang selalu mereka cerita kepadaku."

Suara Rukia terdengar begitu ceria saat bercerita tentang harapannya kepada seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru-baru ini pindah ke kamar Rukia. Tidak perlu waktu seminggu untuk membuat Rukia akrab dengan wanita itu. Dia adalah seorang wanita yang sangat ramah dan Rukia senang mengobrol dengannya.

"Bagaimana denganmu, bibi Masaki?" tanya Rukia tersenyum. "Apa harapan bibi saat sudah sembuh?"

Rambut cokelat karamel gelombang milik Masaki terayun mengikuti tatapan wajahnya. Tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat raut wajah semangat Rukia.

"Harapanku adalah melihat sunset," katanya.

Rukia mengedipkan matanya bingung. "Sunset?"

"Saat hari berganti malam, matahari akan turun untuk digantikan bulan. Saat pergantian itu sinar matahari akan berubah warna dan menciptakan sunset. Aku sangat suka momen itu dan berharap suatu hari nanti aku akan dapat melihatnya sekali lagi."

Dari suaranya, Masaki bercerita dengan penuh kekaguman. Membuat Rukia yakin bahwa Masaki memang menyukai sunset. Rukia belum pernah melihatnya dan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana bentuk sunset, apa warna matahari, dan kenapa bibi Masaki menyukainya. Tapi, mendengar cerita wanita itu membuat Rukia bersemangat dan penasaran seperti apa sunset itu.

"Pasti bentuknya indah sekali, bibi." Rukia berkata tulus. "Suatu saat nanti, aku juga ingin melihatnya."

Masaki turun dari tempat tidurnya menghampiri Rukia. Meskipun Rukia bukan anak kandungnya, Masaki menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk memberikan kasih sayangnya terhadap Rukia. Masaki sangat menyukai kegigihan wanita mungil itu. Di umur yang masih terbilang muda, Rukia memegang teguh keyakinannya. Rukia tidak pernah sekali pun pasrah dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Meskipun tak mampu melihat, Rukia bahkan berusaha untuk berjalan tanpa harus memakai tongkat untuk alat bantu.

Perempuan berumur 20 tahun itu bisa juga disebut keras kepala. Tapi berkat tindakan ngototnya itu membuat Masaki jadi menyukainya. Rukia begitu _innocent_, polos, lugu, rasa ingin tahunya seperti seorang anak kecil yang baru bisa berjalan.

Dibelainya pelan rambut Rukia, Masaki duduk di samping kasurnya, tersenyum. "Kau pasti akan melihatnya, Rukia. Aku yakin itu," tutur kata Masaki penuh kelembutan.

Rukia mengangguk senang. "Dan aku juga akan melihat bagaimana rupa, bibi. Pasti cantik seperti bayanganku," kata-kata Rukia membuat Masaki sedikit terkejut.

Wanita itu kembali tersenyum. "Wajahmu justru jauh lebih cantik, Rukia."

Dan mereka pun kembali bercerita tentang keindahan alam sampai lupa akan waktu.

.

.

xXxXx

.

.

"Dokter, tentang pasien yang akan di pindah tempatkan ke dalam ruang ICU—"

Kata-kata Kurotsuchi Nemu terpotong saat sebuah tangan menghentikan ucapannya. Di depan wanita berwajah datar itu, seorang pria dengan rambut mentarinya sedang fokus mengamati beberapa dokumen yang menjelaskan tentang penyakit seorang pasien sekaligus ibu kandungnya sendiri. Kurosaki Ichigo, masih dengan tampang serius dengan kerutan permanen di dahinya. Dia masih membaca, mencoba memahami isi dari dokumen yang mencatat hasil pemeriksaan ibunya.

Nemu masih setia menunggu sampai Ichigo selesai membaca. Setelah selesai, barulah Ichigo mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Nemu. Ia menghela nafas berat.

"Segera pindahkan secepatnya," pintanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Kurosaki-sensei? Apa dokter sudah bertanya kepadanya?" tanya Nemu lagi.

Ichigo kembali berpikir. Perlukah dia mendiskusikan dulu masalah ini dengan ayahnya yang kebetulan juga salah satu dokter ternama di rumah sakit Karakura, Isshin. Digelengkan kepalanya pelan. Sepertinya hal itu tidak perlu.

"Hal itu tidak perlu, Kurotsuchi. Pindahkan Masaki-san ke ruang ICU segera. Dia perlu perawatan secepatnya," jelas Ichigo lagi.

Setelah anggukan singkat, Nemu segera keluar dari ruangan kerja Ichigo untuk menjalankan perintah yang dia berikan.

Ichigo merebahkan punggungnya di kursi kerja. Menghela nafas berat karena beratnya beban sebagai seorang dokter. Menjadi dokter tidak mudah. Ichigo harus rela memberikan seluruh waktunya demi mengobati para penderita penyakit. Baik yang ringan maupun yang berat. Dia harus siap melihat berbagai macam penyakit langka dan yang paling menjijikkan sekalipun. Ichigo juga harus siap menerima, mencoba mengerti, sekaligus memberikan semangat. Bahkan meskipun kondisi pria itu sendiri tidak sehat, Ichigo harus tersenyum hanya untuk menyemangati pasien-pasiennya.

Sebuah pekerjaan yang harus dilakukan dengan penuh kerelaan diri dan juga kesadaran penuh. Itu sudah menjadi resiko yang dia ambil ketika memilih pekerjaan ini. Alasan utamanya adalah karena penyakit yang diderita ibunya, Kurosaki Masaki, yang tak kunjung sembuh dan sudah di vonis tidak akan membuat penderita hidup lebih lama dari yang di harapkan.

Ichigo memutar bangkunya menghadap jendela yang memperlihatkan pemandangan halaman belakang rumah sakit Karakura. Mengamati sebuah pohon besar yang sudah ada di sana sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum rumah sakit ini dibangun. Pohon itu telah menjadi pohon keramat sebelum Ichigo lahir. Itu sebabnya tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menebangnya.

Di pohon itulah Ichigo selalu melihat rupa seorang perempuan mungil. Seorang wanita yang Ichigo ketahui tidak mampu melihat dunia. Sinar ungu yang redup dalam kedua bola matanya mempunyai kesan tersendiri. Dan itu membuat Ichigo tidak pernah bosan saat menatap wanita itu.

Ichigo tidak pernah tahu siapa perempuan itu. Dia hanya melihatnya dari jauh. Mengamatinya, mengaguminya, dan menyanjung semangatnya. Melihat perempuan itu mampu mengobati rasa lelahnya selama bekerja. Mungkin suatu hari nanti, Ichigo akan menyapa perempuan mungil itu. Berterima kasih karena berkat dialah hari-hari Ichigo di sini terasa sedikit lebih ringan.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ibu?" tanya Ichigo saat sudah berada di ruang rawat tempat Masaki. Wanita cantik itu terlihat tersenyum menyambut kedatangan putra satu-satunya.

Sesuai perintahnya kepada Nemu, Masaki sudah dipindahkan ke kamar khusus. Ichigo harus melakukan ini supaya hidup ibunya bisa bertahan lebih lama walaupun hanya sehari. Apa pun akan Ichigo lakukan demi meringankan penyakit Masaki.

"Luar biasa," sahut Masaki lembut. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau terlihat lelah," sambungnya saat melihat ada garis hitam di bawah kelopak mata Ichigo.

"Ah, ini?" Ichigo langsung menutupinya dari pandangan ibunya. Tidak ingin membuat wanita itu khawatir, "Aku hanya lelah saja, Ibu. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus kuselesaikan hari ini."

"Seharusnya kau langsung istirahat."

"Aku merasa lebih baik saat mengunjungimu."

Keduanya diam sejenak. Masaki memandang wajah putra pertamanya dengan intens, kemudian tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang ibu tertawakan?" Ichigo mengerutkan alisnya, membuat ibunya semakin tertawa geli.

"Kau tahu, dengan kerutan seperti itu, anak-anakmu kelak akan takut jika melihatmu, Ichigo," jawab Masaki santai. Ichigo menghampiri ranjang ibunya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku rasa justru sebaliknya, mereka akan menyukainya."

"Kau yakin sekali," kata Masaki pura-pura terkejut. "Bisakah kau membuktikan perkataan besarmu itu, Kurosaki-sensei?" tantang ibunya menggoda. "Kau tidak ingat bagaimana anak-anak tetangga berlari karena melihatmu?"

Mendengar itu, wajah Ichigo bersemu merah dan ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya agar sang ibu tidak melihatnya. "Ibu tidak perlu mengungkit masalah itu," ujarnya lirih. Masaki kembali terdiam.

"Kapan kau akan memberiku cucu, Ichigo?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Ichigo menolehnya dan menatap ibunya tersebut dengan lembut.

"Aku tidak akan menikah sebelum ibu sembuh," ujarnya yakin.

"Jangan kejam pada hidupmu, Ichigo." Masaki bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berjalan mendekati jendela. "Aku akan merasa jadi ibu yang gagal kalau seumur hidupmu tidak bisa menikah hanya karena mengurusiku."

Ichigo hanya terdiam tanpa menjawab. Masaki tersenyum melihat Rukia yang tiba-tiba muncul di tengah-tengah penglihatannya. Dia sedang berjalan-jalan ditemani beberapa anak kecil.

"Nah, siapa namanya?" tanya Masaki tiba-tiba. Ichigo yang termangu sejak tadi sedikit terkejut.

"Maksud ibu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Calon pengantinmu, siapa lagi memangnya?" sahut Masaki sambil tersenyum melihat Ichigo lagi-lagi harus menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu merah dengan memalingkan muka. "Ternyata memang ada, ya?" lanjut Masaki.

"Ayo, Ibu. Waktunya kita terapi." Ichigo cepat-cepat mengalihkan pembicaraan, berharap ibunya tidak melihat wajahnya yang bersemu merah ketika topik tentang "calon pengantin" menjadi bahan pembicaraan mereka. Masaki hanya menggeleng, paham betul bahwa anaknya mencoba menghindar dari topik yang diungkitnya.

'Aku bisa membantumu bersama dengannya, Ichigo,' janji Masaki dalam hati sambil melihat ke arah Rukia yang sedang bermain dengan anak-anak. Dia pun mengikuti langkah Ichigo menuju ruang terapi.

.

.

.

Sekembalinya Ichigo dari mengantar Masaki menuju kamar pribadinya, pria berambut terang itu menyurusi lorong rumah sakit dengan lunglai. Kerutan di dahinya menjadi saksi bisu betapa lelahnya Ichigo memikirkan cara untuk kesembuhan ibunya. Kalau saja Tuhan mengabulkan satu keinginan seumur hidupnya, Ichigo akan rela melakukan apapun untuk membalas hal tersebut. Hanya saja, sepertinya ini memang sudah menjadi satu rencana Tuhan yang mau tidak mau Ichigo harus siap menerimanya.

Ibunya tidak akan pernah bisa sembuh. Hidup Masaki sudah sepenuhnya mendekati akhir.

Kenyataan yang menyebalkan. Kenyataan yang ingin Ichigo ubah dengan tangannya sendiri sekalipun ia harus menentang keinginan Tuhan. Pria itu sudah bertekad akan menyembuhkan ibunya bagaimanapun caranya. Ichigo sudah berjanji dengan dirinya sendiri.

Langkahnya terhenti. Ichigo menatap luar jendela kodidor yang terbuka. Merasakan hembusan angin senja menerpa rambut jabriknya. Menikmati setiap gerak-gerik para pasien yang berjalan-jalan disore hari dari lantai 2.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya. Para suster yang menemani para pasien jalan-jalan. Anak-anak yang sedang bermain, tertawa gembira. Sejenak para manusia itu melupakan masalah dan alasan kenapa mereka bisa berada di sini sebagai seorang pasien. Ichigo semakin tersenyum saat seorang perempuan mungil yang selalu ia perhatikan muncul di lingkup pandangnya.

Seperti biasa, Rukia senang berjalan mengelilingi pohon besar rumah sakit. Setelah selesai, gadis itu akan merebahkan tubuhnya di bawahpohon. Tanpa berkedip matanya menatap lurus, sang ungu yang memantul hampa di mata Rukia masih terlihat cantik di mata Ichigo.

Rukia tersenyum saat mendengar suara suster menghampirinya. Tanpa sadar Ichigo ikut tersenyum saat Rukia tertawa begitu lepas mendengarkan cerita sang suster. Rukia memang gampang cepat akrab dengan siapapun, mungkin itulah kelebihan gadis itu.

Suatu saat nanti, Ichigo juga ingin berbicara dengan putri mungil itu. Suatu saat nanti, pasti.

.

.

.

Rukiamengendap-endap mencari kamar Masaki. Setelah berhasil merayu salah satu suster untuk mengantarkan menuju ruang ICU, akhirnya Rukia menemukan di mana kamar Masaki. Pelan-pelan tangannya berusaha menyentuh lapisan kayu pintu. Mencoba merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia rasakan.

Sudah dua hari Rukia tidak bertemu dengan Masaki dan ia sangat merindukan wanita lembut itu. Rukia bosan karena sendirian di kamar, makanya dia nekat mencari di mana Masaki dipindahkan. Seharusnya dia tidak boleh berada di kamar khusus karena di sini tidak boleh ada orang yang masuk kecuali dokter dan suster. Saat ini Rukia berusaha menghilangkan jejak untuk bisa bertemu dengan Masaki.

Sayang, saat ia ingin mendorong pintu untuk masuk, Rukia merasakan tangan seseorang menyentuhnya. Genggaman itu begitu besar dan kuat, menyentuhnya lembut.

"Maaf, Kuchiki-san. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh berada di sini," kata seorang pria ramah.

Rukia mengenali suara itu. Suara ini adalah suara dokter yang selalu merawatnya. Matanya menutup, kesal karena tindakannya ketahuan.

"Setidaknya izinkan aku bertemu dengan bibi Masaki, Ishida-_sensei_." Rukia memelas.

Ishida Uryuu hanya tersenyum ringan. Dia memang baru merawat Rukia selama dua tahun belakangan menggantikan ayahnya—Ishida Ryuuken—untuk mengawasi dan menjaga kesehatan mata Rukia. Uryuu juga tahu bagaimana sifat Rukia selama itu, dan seperti biasa, tidak butuh waktu seminggu untuk membuat Uryuu senang dengan gadis mungil itu.

Rukia menggaruk pelan pelipisnya, mencoba merayu Ishida Uryuu untuk mengizinkannya bertemu dengan Masaki. "Ayolah, _sensei_. Aku ingin bertemu bibi sebentar sajaaaa~"

Pria itu menghela nafas tanda menyesal. "Kalau memang bisa aku pasti akan mengizinkanmu masuk, Kuchiki-san. Tapi saat ini Masaki-san sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan suami dan anaknya yang datang menjenguk. Tinggalkan pesanmu dan aku yang akan memberitahu Masaki-san, bagaimana?" Uryuu memberikan saran.

Meskipun awalnya Rukia ingin menolak dan bersikeras untuk bertemu dengan Masaki hari ini, akhirnya dia harus setuju dengan saran Ishida Uryuu. "Baiklah, aku akan kembali. Tapi kau harus janji sampaikan salamku kepada bibi Masaki yah?" ancamnya memastikan.

Uryuu mengangguk singkat dan tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku janji."

.

.

.

"Hei," sapa Ichigo sambil duduk di sebelah ranjang Masaki. "Bagaimana keadaanmu, Ibu?"

"Tidak baik," jawab Masaki sambil tersenyum. "Sepertinya waktuku tidak lama lagi."

"Ayah," Ichigo memanggil ayahnya, bermaksud mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan Isshin namun lengan sang ibu lebih dulu mencegahnya. "Aku ingin kau di sini karena ada hal yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu, Ichigo."

Sesaat Ichigo menoleh ke arah Ayahnya, Kurosaki Isshin, yang dari tadi hanya diam di sudut kamar mengamati betapa keadaan Masaki. Dalam diam juga, pria bertubuh kokoh itu mengerti maksud Masaki memanggil mereka berdua. Isshin juga tahu seperti apa reaksi Ichigo saat pria itu mendengar alasan Masaki memanggilnya. Isshin hanya tersenyum tipis, mengangguk pelan. Memberikan isyarat dengan anggukan untuk menuruti keinginan istri tercintanya.

Ichigo memandang ibunya lembut. Dia berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menahan air mata yang ingin keluar dari pelupuk. Dengan berat hati, dia menganggukkan kepala dan kembali duduk di samping Masaki.

"Jangan berwajah serius begitu, Ichigo," ucapnya sambil membelai rambut anak pertamanya itu. "Kerutanmu semakin banyak di sini," Masaki mengelus dahi Ichigo, tempat bersemayamnya kerutan-kerutan yang dia maksud. Mendengar itu, Ichigo hanya tersenyum masam, sangat terpaksa. Terdengar helaan napas panjang dari Masaki.

"Ini bukan saran, Ichigo." Masaki mulai mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi serius. "Apa yang akan kau dengar sebentar lagi harus kau laksanakan dan aku tak ingin dengar ada bantahan sedikitpun."

Ichigo mendesah dalam hati. Sedari tadi, itulah yang dia inginkan, membantah apa yang akan dikatakan ibunya. Karena dia yakin, dia bisa membuat ibunya sembuh dari penyakit yang selama ini dideritanya. Dia ingin agar ibunya memiliki harapan yang kuat seperti dirinya.

"Aku yakin, waktuku tak akan lama lagi, Ichigo. Dan hari itu, bisa datang kapan saja. Itu sebabnya, saat aku masih punya kesempatan, aku ingin menyampaikan hal penting kepadamu." Masaki menerawang menatap atap kamar ruang inapnya. Yang terlihat hanya warna putih. "Aku sudah berpikir matang-matang, Ichigo. Jika waktuku sudah habis, aku ingin mendonorkan mata ini kepada seseorang."

Ichigo yang awalnya tenang, mulai terusik. Dia tak menyangka bahwa ibunya itu—walau sedang mengidap penyakit berat—masih memikirkan hal seberat ini. Baru saja Ichigo membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, Masaki segera melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku bilang tanpa membantah, kan?" Masaki mengerling. "Mungkin kamu berpikir, kenapa aku ingin mendonorkan mataku dan bukan organ yang lain. Aku… ingin membuat mimpi seseorang menjadi nyata. Seseorang yang ingin melihat sunset dengan mata kepalanya sendiri." Masaki memejamkan mata dan bayangan Rukia muncul dalam pikirannya dengan senyum lebarnya yang membuat wajahnya terlihat begitu cantik.

Ichigo berpikir. Di rumah sakit ini, ada banyak orang buta dan membutuhkan donor mata. "Siapa orang yang akan menerima mata ibu?" tanyanya. Tangannya menggenggam erat tangan sang ibu. Masaki tersenyum.

"Kau akan tahu jika saatnya telah tiba," hanya itu jawaban yang diberikan Masaki. Ichigo tak mau bertanya lebih jauh, dia lebih memilih menyandarkan kepalanya ke tubuh sang ibu yang tergolek di ranjang. Masaki tersenyum dan membelai rambut jingga Ichigo. Berharap agar dia bisa lebih lama melakukan ini kepada sang anak, bukan hanya Ichigo tapi juga Yuzu dan Karin.

Sayangnya, terkadang mimpi manusia lebih indah daripada kenyataan yang harus mereka hadapi.

.

.

.

Bulan memantul dalam keheningan malam. Bintang tidak memunculkan sinar mungilnya, bahkan saat Kurosaki Ichigo menatapnya langit malam di kesunyian. Matanya hanya menatap kosong sang mentari yang tertidur. Mencari jawaban akan semua pertanyaannya. Mengingat kembali permintaan Masaki.

"_Jika waktuku sudah habis, aku ingin mendonorkan mata ini kepada seseorang."_

Kerutan Ichigo semakin terlihat. Kalau bisa dia tidak ingin mendengar kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut Ibunya. Tidak, Ichigo masih punya kesempatan untuk bisa melakukan sesuatu. Apapun yang bisa menolong Masaki akan ia lakukan.

Kalau saja dewa mau mengabulkan satu-satunya permintaan Ichigo…

"Hei, siapa di sana?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. Ichigo tersentak saat mendengar suara pelan khas milik seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu ia perhatikan, melebihi hidupnya. Tanpa ia sadari Rukia berada di belakang dengan jarak hampir dekat—lebih dekat dari yang Ichigo bayangkan.

Rukia berusaha untuk menyentuh siapa yang sedang berdiri di bawahpohon kesayangannya. Dia tidak pernah merasakan kehadiran orang baru ini. Rukia tidak tahu siapa orang itu. Dia tidak pernah berbicara dengan orang asing di hadapannya.

Karena tidak ada reaksi yang Ichigo keluarkan, hal itu membuat Rukia ragu apa benar di depannya ini ada orang atau hanya perasaannya saja.

"Ngg, apa aku bicara sendiri?" tanyanya kepada diri sendiri.

Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya, agak malu pada dirinya sendiri yang canggung hanya karena bertemu dengan gadis yang selama ini dia perhatikan dari jauh. Rukia jauh lebih manis jika dilihat sedekat ini. Ichigo bahkan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa saat Rukia bertanya.

Dia tidak gugup saat berada di ruang operasi untuk membelah perut pasien. Tapi saat ini, di hadapan seorang wanita mungil mempesona, Ichigo bahkan lupa bagaimana caranya bernafas. Akhirnya, Ichigo memberanikan diri untuk bicara. Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak…"

Rukia tampak terkejut, lalu kemudian wajahnya terlihat lega. "Syukurlah aku tidak salah tebak," ucapnya yang entah kenapa terdengar gembira. Matanya yang kosong itu berkedip seakan melihat apa yang ada di hadapannya. Rukia berusaha tersenyum dan berkata kembali. "Apa kau orang baru? Aku tidak pernah _merasakanmu_ sebelumnya," tanyanya.

Dahi Ichigo mengerut. "Merasakanku?"

"Ng, aku tidak bisa melihat, makanya aku hanya bisa merasakan kehadiran seseorang," ucap Rukia malu-malu. "Apa kau boleh menyentuhmu?"

Semilir angin malam berhembus. Cahaya bulan bersinar redup tanpa sang bintang. Awan pun terlihat pekat dalam keheningan malam. Terdengar jelas binatang malam bernyanyi, melantunkan suara-suara yang menyiratkan hari sudah larut. Ichigo tahu, ini cara Rukia saat berkenalan dengan seseorang. Gadis itu hanya bisa tahu seseorang dengan menyentuhnya. Mungkin karena Rukia tidak bisa melihat, makanya Tuhan memberikan keistimewaan lain untuk gadis mungil itu.

Rukia ingin menyentuhnya? Sudah berapa lama rasanya Ichigo mendambakan hal itu. Pria itu sudah memimpikannya sejak melihat Rukia. Bagaimana rasanya saat menyentuh kulit putih milik Rukia? Apakah reaksinya akan sama seperti yang selalu Ichigo bayangkan?

Seketika tubuhnya mengejang menanti sentuhan Rukia. Detak jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat dari yang Ichigo bayangkan. Hey, kenapa cuma permintaan kecil Rukia yang tidak lebih dari sekedar sentuhan bisa membuat Ichigo berpikiran macam-macam? Apakah suara Rukia mengandung sihir yang sanggup membekukan siapapun yang mendengarnya?

Rukia menunggu persetujuan orang yang—sepertinya—berada tepat di depannya, namun karena Ichigo tidak mengeluarkan sebuah suara akhirnya Rukia langsung menjulurkan tanganya persis tepat di dada bidang Ichigo. Dada yang begitu kuat dan kokoh, meskipun hanya sekilas Rukia menyentuhnya tapi ia tahu. Tubuh ini mempunyai kekuatan terpendam yang tidak dia mengerti. Penasaran tangan Rukia meluncur ke bawah, mencari tangan si pemilik tubuh itu. Akhirnya Ichigo-lah yang menyentuh Rukia, menggenggam erat tangan kecil yang lembut itu. Dengan cepat hatinya terbakar oleh kebahagiaan. Rasanya saat ini waktu seakan terhenti.

Demi semua ciptaan paling cantik yang ada di muka bumi ini, Ichigo berharap waktu berhenti sekarang. Harapannya untuk menyentuh Rukia akhirnya terkabul juga.

"Tanganmu besar sekali," gumam Rukia bersuara. "Kau pasti seorang pria yang tinggi. Eh, kau pria kan, ya?" tanyanya memastikan.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menebak apa _gender_ku dari suaraku?"

"Hehe, sebenarnya bisa, sih. Hanya saja, beberapa waktu lalu aku mengira seorang suster adalah pria karena suaranya yang terlalu berat," ujarnya cengengesan. "Aku hanya tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan itu."

Ichigo tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa. Rukia mengatakan kesalahannya dengan begitu lucu. Wajahnya yang malu-malu, terlihat tidak asing di matanya. Menurut Ichigo, gadis itu bisa beradaptasi di dunia manapun. Rukia pasti diterima di manapun, oleh siapapun, tidak ada yang bisa menolak pesona cantik itu.

Rambut hitam yang bersinar keperakan oleh sinar rembulan itu. Menggoda untuk disentuh.

Ichigo ingin membelai rambut hitam itu. Tidak, ia ingin melakukan lebih dari itu. Pesona Rukia yang mematikan, mampu menghentikan setiap sel-sel darahnya. Kepolosan dan ketulusan yang Rukia ucapkan di pertemuan mereka yang singkat, mampu membuat organ-organ tubuh Ichigo ingin loncat dari tempatnya.

"Ng, sampai kapan kau mau menggenggam tanganku seperti ini?" suara Rukia membuyarkan khayalan Ichigo.

Malu karena tindakannya ketahuan Rukia dan juga kebodohannya yang tidak bisa bertingkah layaknya orang biasa membuat Ichigo langsung menyentakkan tangan Rukia. Dalam situasi ini, Ichigo agak bersyukur Rukia tidak bisa melihat. Dia tidak ingin wajah bodohnya ini terlihat.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya terbata-bata.

Rukia hanya terkikik pelan. "Sepertinya aku memang belum pernah bertemu denganmu. Apa kau pasien di sini?"

"Bukan, aku—"

Suara Ichigo terhenti karena mendengar Nemu berteriak dari arah jendela kodidor. Ichigo mengamati Nemu yang tidak biasa langsung melompat dari jendela yang terbuka dan berlari ke arahnya. Wajahnya basah oleh keringat, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Wajah Nemu yang biasanya selalu tenang saat ini ternoda oleh kepanikan. Ichigo tahu, saat ini Nemu menemuinya untuk masalah yang tidak ingin dia dengar.

"Kurosaki-sensei!" suara Nemu terdengar begitu panik ketika sudah berada di depan Ichigo.

"Ada apa, Kurotsuchi?"

"Kurosaki-sensei, ibu Anda—" Ichigo sudah tahu apa yang ingin Nemu katakan. Sesuatu terjadi pada ibunya, dan itu harus segera Ichigo tangani. Dengan sigap, Ichigo sudah berniat untuk lari bersama Nemu menuju ruangan ibunya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" suara Rukia lagi-lagi membuyarkan pikirannya. Ichigo kembali menoleh menatap gadis mungil yang terlihat bingung itu.

Sebenarnya Ichigo menyesal karena harus meninggalkan Rukia. Pertemuannya dengan Rukia adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka. Kalau bisa, dia tidak ingin meninggalkan Rukia di sini sebelum Ichigo tahu semuanya tentang gadis itu. Hanya saja, saat ini kondisi ibunya terlalu sangat penting baginya. Mau tidak mau, meskipun Ichigo harus merelakan kesempatan tidak akan bertemu dengan Rukia setelah ini, Ichigo tetap harus pergi.

"Maafkan aku, Rukia…" ucapnya begitu lirih. "Aku benar-benar menyesal."

Ichigo segera berlari menuju ruang khusus ibunya, disusul Nemu di belakangnya. Dia berlari dengan sangat kencang. Tidak ada yang dia pikirkan selain hanya berada di samping ibunya, secepat mungkin. Dia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya, dia tidak peduli meskipun nanti dia akan menabrak seseorang, dia tidak peduli.

"Di mana ibuku sekarang, Kurotsuchi?" Ichigo masih berlari, tanpa peduli dengan peraturan 'tidak boleh berlari di dalam kodidor rumah sakit'. Nemu memaklumi hal itu karena saat ini mereka sedang dalam kondisi genting.

"Ayah anda sudah membawa Masaki-san menuju ruang operasi."

"Kapan ibu terkena serangan?"

"Kami juga tidak tahu," Nemu menggeleng menyesal. "Tiba-tiba saja Masaki-san merasa sesak, dan karena gejalanya berjalan begitu cepat, Kurosaki-sensei langsung membawanya untuk segera dioperasi."

Jika Ichigo berada di sana, mungkin dia akan melakukan yang hal ayahnya lakukan. Apakah inilah saatnya dia harus berpisah dengan ibunya?

Tidak! Ichigo tidak mau memikirkan hal itu! Dia harus berharap meskipun keberhasilannya hanya 1 persen.

.

.

.

"Coba lagi!" sekali lagi, alat kejut listrik itu menyentuh dada Masaki. Tubuhnya terlonjak sesaat namun kardiograf di samping ranjangnya tidak menunjukkan perubahan. Tetap garis lurus. Isshin memperhatikan tubuh lunglai sang istri. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia melepas masker dari wajahnya. Dia sudah tahu, hari ini pasti akan datang, cepat atau lambat. Hari di mana istrinya akan tersenyum dengan mata terpejam. Dia telah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk menghadapi datangnya hari ini. Yang belum dia persiapkan adalah mentalnya ketika harus berhadapan dengan anak-anaknya, Yuzu, Karin, dan yang paling utama, dengan Ichigo.

"Ayah…" Ichigo mendesiskan kata itu ketika pintu ruang operasi terbuka. Ekspresi wajah Isshin tak terbaca tapi Ichigo melihat sebersit air mata di pelupuk sang ayah. Isshin merengkuh pundak Ichigo dan meremasnya pelan. Melihat gelagat ayahnya, Ichigo lemas seketika. Dunianya seolah runtuh. Matahari yang selalu melindunginya telah pergi, pusat keluarganya telah hilang.

"Ichigo," hanya itu yang didesiskan sang ayah ketika menyadari bahu anaknya bergetar, pertanda bahwa Ichigo sedang berusaha menahan kesedihannya atau mungkin sudah menangis. Ia memaklumi hal itu. Dengan lembut, Isshin menyentuh pelan bahu Ichigo, mencoba mengembalikan angan putranya.

"Ichigo, masuklah," pinta Isshin lembut namun tegas, "lihatlah ibumu untuk terakhir kalinya. Biar ayah nanti yang memberitahu Yuzu dan Karin."

Ichigo bisa merasakan getaran saat tangan lemah ayahnya menyentuh pundaknya. Isshin terlihat lelah namun berusaha untuk tetap terlihat kuat. Ichigo akan merasa sangat tidak sopan jika tidak melakukan apa yang sang ayah perintahkan. Dengan anggukan singkat, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang operasi. Sebuah ruangan yang Ichigo harap tidak akan ada lagi seseorang yang dia sayangi masuk ke sana.

Di sanalah Masaki berada. Tubuhnya terbalutkan kain putih. Matanya menutup, seperti sedang tertidur namun yang membedakan adalah sudah tidak ada hembusan angin yang keluar dari lubang hidungnya. Tubuhnya terbujur kaku di atas meja operasi. Menunggu untuk segera dikebumikan. Ichigo mendekati tubuh ibunya. Meskipun senyuman di wajahnya semakin terlihat pudar, Masaki tetap terlihat cantik. Tidak, bahkan dia lebih cantik daripada dewi paling cantik sekalipun.

"Ibu…" kulit Masaki dingin sedingin batu es. Kulitnya yang putih terlihat semakin pucat. Wajahnya tidak memancarkan perubahan saat Ichigo berbisik pelan memanggil namanya. Belaian yang Ichigo berikan kepada ibunya untuk terakhir kalinya, membuatnya tidak ingin beranjak dari tempat itu selamanya. Sepertinya ini akan sulit Ichigo lalui.

"_Hari ini, aku seharusnya bertemu dengan orang itu di jembatan belakang rumah sakit. Ichigo, __t__emui dia dan kau akan tahu siapa orang yang akan menerima mataku."_

Suara Masaki mendadak terngiang-ngiang di dalam benak Ichigo. Beberapa saat sebelum Ichigo bertemu Rukia, Masaki sempat mengatakan sesuatu kepada Ichigo untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan mendapatkan donor mata dari Masaki.

Demi melaksanakan permintaan terakhir ibunya, Ichigo pun bergegas menuju tempat yang dituju. Sebuah jembatan yang terletak di belakang rumah sakit. Aneh-aneh saja, kenapa juga dia harus bertemu orang itu di sana? Bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya, Masaki selalu saja senang menggoda Ichigo dengan perintah misteriusnya.

Tapi, Ichigo tidak akan mengeluh kali ini. Permintaan terakhir Masaki adalah segalanya sekarang. Dia akan melaksanakan tugas mulia itu demi mendiang ibunya tercinta.

Sesampainya di jembatan, Ichigo malah melihat Ishida Uryuu tengah menghadap danau kecil buatan dengan ikan koi di dalamnya sedang bergerak bebas di dalam air. Pancuran air kayu rotan terjatuh setiap saat isinya penuh karena air dan terus berulang. Suasana malam dengan sayu tidak membiarkan Ichigo bertanya kenapa pria itu yang ada di sana.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, Ishida?" tanya Ichigo langsung. "Jangan bilang orang yang dapat donor mata ibuku adalah kau!"

"Tidak sopan!" Ishida membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun. Matanya menatap tajam Ichigo. Dia tahu tujuan Ichigo datang kemari. "Aku kemari juga atas perintah Masaki-san."

Ichigo agak terkejut mendengarnya. Kenapa Masaki juga meminta Ishida? Apakah Ishida tahu siapa orang yang akan diberikan donor mata?

"Karena kau sudah di sini, Kurosaki, aku akan bicara langsung saja," ucap Ishida membuka suara setelah hening sesaat. "Jauh sebelum hari ini, Masaki-san sudah memberitahuku dia akan mendonorkan matanya kepada seseorang. Dan akulah yang akan melakukan tindakan donor mata itu di ruang operasi setelah mendapatkan persetujuan dari kedua belah-pihak. Karena Masaki sudah setuju, berarti aku tinggal meminta persetujuan dari pihak yang satunya."

"Apa orang yang akan didonorkan ini tidak tahu bahwa ibuku akan memberikan matanya?" tanya Ichigo.

Ishida menggeleng. "Dia akan menangis kalau sampai tahu siapa yang memberikan donor mata kepadanya," pandangan Ishida menerawang jauh. Ichigo hanya mengamati sejenak gerak-gerik dokter spesialis mata sekaligus teman masa perjuangannya saat dia menekuni bidang kedokteran. Seperti Ichigo, Ishida Uryuu juga mempunyai impian yang tidak jauh beda, Uryuu ingin menyembuhkan semua orang dengan ilmu yang dia pelajari.

"Temui dia di halaman belakang. Seharusnya saat ini dia sudah berada di pohon keramat," kata-kata Ishida lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan Ichigo.

Dahi Ichigo mengerut lebih dalam. Belum ada waktu dua jam dia meninggalkan tempat yang Ishida maksud dan ketika dia sedang berada di sana, dia bertemu dengan…

.

.

.

Dewi para dewa, apa pun yang mereka inginkan dari Ichigo. Tolong jangan membuatnya berharap suatu keajaiban terjadi padanya. Dia tidak ingin berharap lebih, tidak setelah kepergian Masaki malam ini. Tidak setelah pertemuan singkatnya dengan Rukia malam ini.

Sayangnya, lagi-lagi, keajaiban kembali terjadi di depan mata Ichigo. Ketika melihat seorang wanita mungil bersandar pasrah di batang pohon keramat. Rambut hitamnya berayun pelan saat angin berhembus. Matanya tetap memancar kosong walaupun tatapannya itu terlihat seperti sedang menatap lurus Ichigo.

Pandangan Rukia terasa hampa. Bagaimana tidak? Dunianya selalu berwarna sama: hitam pekat. Rukia hanya mendesah pelan, entah kenapa kepikiran dengan sesuatu yang terjadi begitu cepat.

"Siapa pria tadi? Kenapa dia bisa tahu namaku…"

Ichigo mendengarkan gumaman Rukia. Dia ingat, dia menyebut nama Rukia dengan jelas saat harus meninggalkan gadis itu. Kesalahan yang bodoh namun tidak ia sesali. Sebentar lagi Rukia akan dapat melihatnya lebih jelas. Sebentar lagi, gadis itu tidak perlu merasakan, menyentuh, dan mengira-ngira apapun yang ia ingin. Sebentar lagi, dunianya yang hitam akan tergantikan oleh kilau warna dunia.

"_Nah, siapa namanya?" _

"_Maksud ibu?"_

"_Calon pengantinmu, siapa lagi memangnya?"_

Akhirnya Ichigo memahami arti dari kata-kata Masaki hari itu. Wanita itu mengerti apa yang Ichigo rasakan terhadap Rukia. Wanita itu juga mengerti keinginan terbesar Rukia. Dan yang bisa Masaki lakukan untuk dapat mengabulkan kedua permintaan itu adalah mengabulkan salah satunya. Ya, Masaki memilih untuk mengabulkan permintaan Rukia karena hidup gadis itu lebih berarti daripada hidupnya yang singkat.

"_Aku ingin membuat mimpi seseorang menjadi nyata. Seseorang yang ingin melihat sunset dengan mata kepalanya sendiri."_

Ichigo memejamkan kedua matanya saat suara Masaki menggema jelas di dalam kepalanya. Tanpa sadar wajahnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. Senyuman bahagia bercampur haru. Inilah hadiah terindah yang pernah Masaki berikan kepadanya. Hadiah yang selamanya akan Ichigo syukuri dalam hidup. Ada rasa sedih, bangga, dan terima kasih mendalam yang ingin disampaikan oleh Ichigo kepada ibunya.

"_Arigatou, kaa-san_…"

.

.

xXxXx

.

.

Seminggu setelah kematian Masaki, Rukia menjalani operasi mata. Dia tak banyak tahu tentang siapa pendonor matanya. Ishida Uryuu hanya berkata bahwa dia akan tahu siapa pendonor matanya setelah menjalani operasi.

"Nah, Rukia, aku sudah membuka perbannya. Bukalah matamu dengan perlahan sekarang," instruksi dokter Ishida kepada Rukia. Hisana, Isshin, dan Ichigo ada di dalam ruangan yang sama. Mereka sengaja merahasiakan tentang identitas pendonor karena ingin memastikan bahwa mata Masaki cocok untuk Rukia.

Rukia menggerakkan kelopak matanya yang hampir lebih dari 12 jam tertutup. Perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit. Ichigo cemas, dia berharap tahu apa yang sekarang ini dirasakan oleh Rukia. Membuka mata, melihat dunia untuk pertama kali.

Mata Rukia terbuka penuh. Awalnya dia melihat "dunia barunya" masih kabur, masih berupa siluet-siluet buram. Dia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Barulah kemudian dia mulai mampu melihat dunianya tak lagi gelap seperti yang dulu. Rukia bisa melihat jelas kamar rawatnya dan juga dokter yang selama ini menjaganya.

"Bagus, Rukia. Apa kau mengenali siapa aku?" tanya Ishida tersenyum ke arahnya. Rukia yang masih kikuk dengan hal itu hanya bisa membalas itu dengan senyum pula.

"Ternyata _sensei_ lebih tampan dari bayanganku." Rukia tertawa ketika akhirnya kedua matanya dapat melihat jelas sosok Ishida. Kacamata tipis yang bertengger di sisi kedua matanya dan rambut lurus hitamnya memang agak sesuai dengan yang selalui Rukia bayangkan. Rukia menggeser pandangannya ke sosok perempuan di samping Ishida, sosok yang saat ini tengah tersenyum kepadanya sambil menahan tangis. Seketika, tanpa menunggu waktu yang lama, dia bangkit dari kursi rodanya dan memeluk sosok tersebut. Dia tak mampu menahan air mata yang mengalir dengan deras dari mata barunya ini.

Rukia tahu siapa perempuan itu. Meskipun selama ini dia hanya mendengar suaranya saja.

"Kak Hisana…" ucapnya sambil sesenggukan. Hisana menyambut pelukan sang adik yang begitu erat. Dia pun bercucuran air mata.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenaliku, eh?" Hisana menggoda. "Ini pertama kalinya kau melihatku kan? Tidak takut salah orang?"

Rukia tertawa kecil dari balik punggung sang kakak. "Kehangatanmu adalah segalanya, Kakak," ujar Rukia mantap. Mendengar itu, Hisana semakin mempererat pelukannya. Mereka menangis bersama, tidak mempedulikan bahwa adegan melodramatis itu disaksikan oleh tiga pasang mata yang hanya diam, memberi mereka waktu untuk bersama.

Hisana mengusap air mata Rukia dan tersenyum kepada sang adik. Rukia memandangi wajah sang kakak yang menurutnya begitu cantik. Begitu dia menyebar pandangannya ke ruangan tersebut, tampak sosok lain berada di belakangnya. Dia tercekat saat melihat warna rambut Ichigo. Entah kenapa bagi mata barunya, warna itu begitu menyilaukan sehingga dia tak mampu berkedip melihatnya. Ichigo sendiri terdiam ketika pandangan Rukia mengarah kepadanya. Baginya, ini adalah saat-saat yang membuat jantungnya berdebar begitu cepat, beradu pandang dengan orang yang diam-diam telah menjadi kekasih hatinya itu.

Isshin yang melihat adegan itu hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian menyeringai.

"Inikah perempuan yang akan jadi anak perempuan ketigaku, Ichigo?" suara Isshin membahana memenuhi ruangan.

"Diamlah, Ayah!" sungut Ichigo yang merasa kesenangannya terusik. Isshin hanya tertawa lebar.

"Ah…aku tahu suara ini!" Rukia beringsut dari tempatnya berdiri**s**. Dia pun bergegas mendekat ke arah Ichigo. Perempuan itu mengamati setiap senti wajah Ichigo. Tulang rahang yang besar terlihat begitu tegas. Wajahnya yang terlihat selalu mengerut karena kerutan permanen di tengah dahinya. Tubuh Ichigo sangat tinggi, Rukia sampai perlu mendongak saat harus mengamati bahu bidang yang mempesona itu. Tapi, hal yang membuat Rukia tertarik untuk terus menatap Ichigo adalah warna rambut yang terlihat begitu bercahaya.

"Ternyata kau juga tidak kalah tampan dari Ishida-_sensei_."

Dipuji seperti itu—apalagi pujian itu dari gadis yang selama ini menarik perhatiaannya—membuat wajah Ichigo merah padam. Tidak ingin Rukia melihat salah tingkahnya, Ichigo langsung menutup mulutnya dan memalingkan wajahnya. Sayangnya, meskipun sudah berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Rukia, kedua telinga Ichigo masih terlihat memerah. Isshin hanya bisa menyeringai geli melihat tingkah aneh putranya. Ini pertama kalinya Ichigo bersikap seperti anak kecil di hadapan seorang gadis.

"Siapa namamu?" Rukia mencoba menarik kembali perhatian Ichigo. Sejak pertemuannya dengan Ichigo malam itu, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Rukia. Diam-diam ada sebuah rasa tumbuh perlahan di sudut hati kecilnya. Seminggu setelahnya, tanpa disadari Rukia merindukan suara pria yang menyentuh hangat tangan mungilnya. Suara pria itu terdengar berat namun begitu lembut saat menyebut namanya. Ya, Ichigo tahu siapa dirinya. Rukia harus bertanya tentang hal itu. "Saat itu kau memanggilku 'Rukia', apa kita pernah bertemu?" tanyanya.

Ichigo harus mencari penjelasan yang tepat kenapa dia bisa tahu siapa gadis itu. Tidak ingin perasaan yang sebenarnya diketahui oleh Rukia—dan juga dua orang yang kebetulan berada di sana—Ichigo pun berusaha menjelaskan. "Aku tahu tentangmu dari ibuku."

"Apa kami pernah bertemu?" tanya Rukia lagi.

"Dia adalah orang yang mendonorkan matanya kepadamu, Rukia. Kau tidak pernah bertemu dengan ibuku," ucapnya terpaksa berbohong.

Rukia menutup mulutnya tanda tak percaya. Ia pun langsung membungkuk sedalam-dalam kepada Ichigo dan juga Isshin. "Terima kasih banyak! Aku sangat bersyukur dengan pemberian istimewa ini!" kata-katanya bergetar menahan tangis.

Isshin dengan penuh lapang dada langsung mengangkat tubuh Rukia agak tidak terus-terusan menunduk. "Angkat kepalamu, Rukia-chan. Kau wanita yang sangat baik. Itu sebabnya kenapa istriku memberikan matanya kepadamu," katanya ramah.

Rukia terharu mendengar kata-kata yang begitu tulus dari Isshin. Sekali lagi, dia membungkuk dengan penuh rasa hormat lalu kembali tersenyum menatap pria paruh baya ini. "Terima kasih, Paman. Apa aku bisa bertemu dengan istri anda untuk mengucapkan terima kasih?"

Isshin memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak, tersenyum menggeleng. "Istriku sudah berada di surga, Rukia-chan."

"Maafkan aku…" ucap Rukia menyesal. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apalagi untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasih.

Ichigo masih mengamati gerak-gerik gadis mungil itu. Wajahnya tertunduk sedih, setelah itu Rukia kembali mengucapkan sesuatu. "Apakah aku boleh tahu siapa nama istri paman?"

Sekali lagi, Isshin hanya menggeleng. "Kau akan menangis jika tahu siapa istriku, Rukia-chan. Lebih baik kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya." Rukia tahu, Isshin dan juga Ichigo tidak ingin memberitahunya. Siapapun wanita yang menjadi istri dan ibu dari mereka berdua, Rukia akan selalu mengucapkan terima kasih bahkan sampai akhir hayatnya. Itulah yang selalu dia janjikan kepada siapapun yang mampu memberinya kesempatan kedua dalam hidup. Saat ini, Rukia tidak bisa mengucapkannya kepada sang pemberi. Tapi, dia akan melakukannya kepada keluarganya yang lain. Isshin terlihat begitu tulus dan tegar, namun Rukia tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Ichigo. Pemuda tampan berambut jingga itu memang tersenyum. Hanya saja, senyuman itu terlihat sedih. Pancaran yang terlihat dari mata hazelnya memancarkan kesedihan yang tidak Rukia mengerti. Sama seperti saat Ichigo memanggil namanya tempo lalu.

Rukia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya dan terpaku pada sebuah cermin di sisi kirinya. Dia pun takjub. Setelah 20 tahun tak pernah tahu bagaimana sosok diri sendiri, akhirnya Rukia melihat sosoknya dengan jelas di dalam cermin. Hisana pun mendekati adik satu-satunya itu. Hisana berdiri di samping Rukia, mengamati kedua wajah mereka di dalam cermin. Tersenyum lembut ketika Rukia mendesah lega karena kemiripan** di antara** mereka.

"Ternyata kita begitu mirip, Kak," ada nada bangga tersirat dalam suaranya ketika mengetahui bahwa mereka mirip, dia tak mampu untuk menahan perasaan senang karena artinya dia juga cantik.

"Memuji diri sendiri, eh?" Hisana seolah tahu apa yang Rukia pikirkan. Mendengar teguran itu, Rukia tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Wajahnya memerah seketika dan adegan itu terekam oleh mata Ichigo. Dia tersenyum tipis menyaksikan adegan tersebut.

"Kakak, apa warna mataku?" tanya Rukia tiba-tiba. Hisana terdiam sejenak. Dia melewatkan kemungkinan pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut Rukia.

"Warna mata aslimu sebenarnya violet terang," jawab Hisana sambil membuka dompet untuk mengambil foto Rukia. "Tapi….mata yang kau terima dari istri Isshin-san adalah coklat gelap."

Rukia menerima foto dari Hisana, memperhatikannya sejenak, kemudian membandingkan dengan warna mata yang dia lihat dari cermin. Memang berbeda. Dia tertegun sejenak kemudian tersenyum. Begitu hebatnya dunianya yang sekarang, begitu penuh warna, sangat berbeda dengan dunianya yang dulu. Dia akan banyak belajar dari sekarang karena akan ada banyak warna kehidupan yang terbentang di depannya.

Menyadari begitu berharganya mata ini untuk kehidupannya, Rukia kembali menghadap Isshin dan Ichigo. Dan tanpa banyak bicara, dia kembali membungkuk dalam-dalam di hadapan keduanya. Kali ini, Hisana mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Rukia. Keduanya tidak tahu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk berterima kasih sehingga mereka berharap, apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang setidaknya mampu mewakili rasa terima kasih mereka kepada sosok wanita yang telah rela mendonorkan mata kepada Rukia.

.

.

xXxXx

.

.

Angin semilir menyibakkan rambut hitamnya ke depan dan belakang. Rukia menghirup udara sore itu dalam-dalam, kemudian mengeluarkannya dalam napas panjang. Seminggu setelah dia menerima mata baru, dia mulai terbiasa dengan banyak hal. Bersama Ichigo, dia mempelajari dan bertanya semua hal yang baru dia lihat seumur hidupnya. Salah satunya adalah momen sunset yang selalu dia dengar dari Masaki.

"Sudah kuduga pasti di sini," suara itu tak asing di telinga Rukia. Gadis itu menoleh dan mendapati pria berambut terang itu berjalan mendekatinya. Senyum Rukia mengembang. "Menunggu sunset seperti biasa?"

"He-em…" Rukia menggumam sambil mengangguk. "Ternyata, cerita bibi Masaki tentang sunset itu memang benar. Pemandangannya begitu indah, apalagi dari sini."

Mendengar nama ibunya disebut, Ichigo menjadi tegang sejenak namun kemudian mampu mengendalikan perasaannya. Dia menatap Rukia dari samping. Dari sudut ini, dia mampu melihat betapa cerah wajah riangnya dan menyadarkan dirinya sendiri bahwa mata ibunya memang cocok untuk Rukia.

Merasa sepasang mata memperhatikannya dengan intens, Rukia menoleh ke arah Ichigo. Kedua pasang mata itu bertemu. Tapi, ada tatapan sedih yang selalu Rukia tangkap ketika dia menatap Ichigo dan membuatnya penasaran sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu pandang.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal, Ichigo?" Rukia memalingkan wajah, mematahkan pandangan di antara keduanya. Ichigo kecewa saat Rukia memalingkan wajahnya namun memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding.

"Bertanya apa?" ucapnya sambil memandang lurus tanpa arah.

"Kenapa kau selalu terlihat sedih setiap kali menatapku?"

Pertanyaan itu akhirnya muncul juga. Ichigo tahu, Rukia akan menanyakan hal ini, cepat atau lambat. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa setiap kali ia menatap mata Rukia yang kecokelatan, ia selalu teringat sosok ibunya. Ibunya yang tersenyum memanggil namanya. Ibu yang selalu membelai hangat rambut jingganya. Dan ibu pula yang membuat gadisnya mampu melihat keindahan dunia. Ichigo menghela napas. Dia memang harus mengatakannya karena dia tahu, cepat atau lambat, Rukia juga pasti akan mengetahui siapa pendonor matanya. Mendengar helaan napas itu, Rukia yakin bahwa Ichigo memang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Rukia, apa kau ingin tahu bagaimana keadaan bibi yang kau temui waktu itu?"

"Kau kenal dengan bibi Masaki?" tanya Rukia terpana. Pandangannya terpaku menatap Ichigo. Menunggu pria itu mengatakan sesuatu, yang pada akhirnya dijawab dengan anggukan kecil. "Kau ingin memberitahuku bagaimana kabar bibi sekarang?"

"Dia sudah meninggal dua minggu yang lalu. Penyakitnya sudah tidak bisa disembuhkan, dan akulah yang selama ini merawatnya," jelas Ichigo lirih.

"Begitu yah…" Rukia sudah mengira hal ini akan terjadi. Bibi Masaki selalu berusaha kuat saat berbicara dengannya. Rukia sudah mendengar tentang penyakit yang diderita bibi dari para suster yang tidak sengaja berbicara bahwa hidup bibi Masaki tidak akan lama lagi.

"Padahal aku ingin bilang akhirnya aku bisa melihat." Rukia terlihat murung. Kalau bisa ia ingin mendengar suara Masaki sekali lagi memanggil namanya, menyentuhnya seperti seorang ibu.

"Kau tahu? Sebelum beliau meninggal, beliau bilang mempunyai janji dengan seseorang di jembatan ini."

Rukia masih mendengarkan dengan seksama. Ichigo menolehnya sesaat kemudian melanjutkan, "Beliau ingin menemui seseorang yang kelak akan menjadi penerima matanya."

"Jadi, bibi Masaki _juga_ mendonorkan matanya?" Rukia masih belum mampu mencerna cerita yang Ichigo sampaikan. Ichigo tertawa kecil, sunset mulai terlihat luas di hadapan mereka berdua.

"Iya," ucapnya dengan sedikit bergetar. "Dia…mendonorkan mata untuk seseorang yang pernah menjadi teman satu ruangannya."

Mendengar itu, mata Rukia membelalak. Sedikit demi sedikit merangkai memori beberapa minggu lalu, di mana dia menunggu Masaki di jembatan ini.

"_Ishida-sensei, kenapa Anda yang datang kemari?" ada nada kecewa di dalam suara Rukia, mengetahui bahwa yang datang bukanlah Masaki yang sejak tadi dia tunggu._

"_Masaki-san sedang menjalani terapi. Beliau menyampaikan pesan padaku agar menemuimu di sini dan menyampaikan permohonan maafnya."_

_Bibir Rukia mengerucut. Bagi Ichigo yang ada di samping Ishida, pemandangan itu seolah menjadi oase di tengah dukanya kehilangan sang ibu._

"_Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kamarku. Sampaikan salamku kepada Masaki-san juga. Semoga lekas sembuh!" ucap Rukia mulai beranjak nmaun kemudian kembali berbalik arah. "Oh ya, Ishida-sensei. Apa kau membawa teman sekarang?"_

_Ichigo menatap gadis di depannya dengan kagum. Apa dia merasakan kehadiran dirinya saat ini?_

"_Tidak, aku hanya sendirian," jawab Ishida berbohong. "Kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu?"_

"_Bukan apa-apa. Berarti hanya perasaanku saja," Rukia meneruskan langkahnya dengan Ichigo mengekor gerakannya dari sudut matanya._

"Ti-tidak mungkin…" suara Rukia mulai bergetar. Benang-benang kenyataan mulai terhubung dan dia tak sanggup mendengar penjelasan Ichigo lebih jauh.

Dengan ini semuanya terasa jelas sekarang. Orang yang mendonorkan matanya adalah orang yang selama ini menemani Rukia dalam kelembutan. Orang itu adalah…

"Ya, Rukia. Ibuku adalah orang yang mendonorkan matanya kepadamu, Kurosaki Masaki."

Dengan itu, tubuh Rukia jatuh seketika. Kakinya tak mampu menahannya lebih lama. Semua syarafnya seolah mati sesaat setelah mendengarkan pernyataan dari Ichigo. Masaki, seseorang yang selama ini menjadi teman terbaiknya, yang selama ini selalu menceritakan tentang keindahan sunset kepadanya, ternyata adalah pendonor matanya. Seolah memahami perasaan Rukia, air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata barunya. Dunianya terguncang mengetahui bahwa mata yang sekarang sedang melekat dalam dirinya adalah mata orang yang telah dia anggap sebagai ibu kandungnya sendiri.

"Jadi…mata ini…" Rukia meraba kedua matanya sementara air mata terus mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Ichigo yang tak tahan melihat pemandangan itu, segera meraih tubuh Rukia dan mendekapnya. Dia ikut menangis bersama Rukia. Rukia sendiri tak mampu menyampaikan kata-kata yang bergejolak dalam pikirannya. Semua emosinya telah tumpah bersama dengan tangisan ini.

"_Terima kasih, bibi Masaki. Akan aku jaga mata yang telah bibi berikan kepadaku ini. Terima kasih,"_ janjinya dalam hati sambil mempererat pelukan Ichigo.

Hampir sepuluh menit mereka berpelukan sambil menangis. Ketika Rukia agak tenang, Ichigo kembali membelai rambut hitamnya yang lembut. Rukia tersenyum dan berharap momen seperti ini berlangsung lebih lama.

"Kau sudah tenang?" tanya Ichigo. Suaranya lirih, tepat di telinga Rukia. Rukia yang tengah menikmati kehangatan sang dokter mulai membuka mata. Dia buru-buru menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Ichigo, menyadari apa yang telah mereka lakukan sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Ma-maafkan aku! Aku ti-tidak bermaksud untuk…" Rukia menundukkan kepalanya. Ichigo hanya tersenyum kecil memandangi rona merah di pipi gadis mungil ini. Ditambah dengan cahaya sunset yang menjadi background-nya. Seandainya Ichigo seorang pelukis, dia pasti akan menciptakan karya masterpiece-nya.

"Kau akan terbiasa dengan hal itu, Rukia," ucap Ichigo tegas namun Rukia menangkap sesuatu yang tidak dia pahami dari nada bicara Ichigo barusan.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Ichigo tertawa kecil, kali ini, terdengar sangat ringan di telinga Rukia. Sepertinya, pengakuan tadi benar-benar berarti untuk Ichigo, batin Rukia.

"Kau akan terbiasa dengan…kelakuanku yang penuh kejutan. Kau juga akan terbiasa…dengan kehadiranku yang akan selalu mengganggumu."

"Aku akan terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu?" jantung Rukia mulai berdetak lebih cepat. Dia sempat merutuk mengalami hal ini. Karena dia tak mengerti, apa yang membuat jantungnya bergerak begitu cepat ketika Ichigo mengatakan satu kalimat yang menurutnya begitu sederhana.

"Rukia," kali ini mata Ichigo menatap lurus ke arah Rukia. Rukia diam seribu bahasa. Baru kali ini dia menatap mata Ichigo yang begitu tegas namun lembut kepadanya. Membuat jantungnya semakin cepat memacu, membuat Rukia berdoa agar jantungya tidak meledak saat ini juga.

"_Will you marry me?_"

Rukia hanya bisa mematung, dia merasa waktu berhenti saat ini juga. Dia seolah-olah lupa cara bernapas karena dia tak merasakan paru-parunya menarik udara. Rambut jingga Ichigo yang menari-nari tertiup angin, keindahan sunset yang selalu ada dalam mimpinya, semua ini membuat mata Rukia kembali berkaca-kaca. Hidupnya berubah drastis setelah mendapatkan mata baru dari Masaki.

Perlahan, Rukia melangkahkan kakinya, mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih Ichigo yang ada di depannya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang Ichigo. Dia merasakan kehangatan yang sama seperti ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu di bawah pohon keramat. Ichigo hanya bisa membatu sesaat mengalami hal ini. Namun kemudian, perlahan syarafnya kembali bekerja. Dia mengerti jawaban yang diberikan oleh Rukia lewat tingkahnya.

"Terima kasih, Rukia," Ichigo membelai rambut Rukia dengan lembut. Air mata kembali mengalir dari dua bola mata Rukia.

"Tidak, Ichigo. Aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih," ucapnya sambil sesenggukan. Ichigo hanya tersenyum mendengarnya.

_Bibi, Kau tidak hanya memberikan aku kesempatan untuk melihat sunset yang selama ini kau ceritakan. Tapi, kau juga memberiku kesempatan untuk mendapatkan sunset teristimewa dalam hidupku. Terima kasih, Bibi Masaki… _

.

.

xXxXx

.

.

"Kau benar, Bibi." Rukia perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Memperlihatkan kedua warna matanya yang bersanding mengikuti arah sinar senja yang turun. Kilau cokelat yang melekat gelap di kedua matanya merupakan sebuah _hadiah_ yang ia terima karena kebaikan seseorang.

Seseorang yang seharusnya menjadi ibu mertuanya.

Dua tahun berlalu sejak kematian Masaki. Dua tahun pula yang dilalui Ichigo untuk mendapatkan Rukia seutuhnya. Rukia tersenyum saat kedua lengannya melingkar tepat di pinggang rampingnya, mengelus pelan perut mungilnya yang sedang ditempati oleh sang embrio yang akan menjadi buah hatinya.

Rukia hamil tiga bulan, setelah setahun pernikahan mereka.

Saat ini, bertepatan dengan hari kematian Masaki. Rukia mengunjungi jembatan layang untuk mengenang sang bibi teman sekamarnya dulu. Berkat itu, dia akhirnya bertemu dengan dokter yang merawat Masaki yang ternyata merupakan putra yang kini telah berstatus sebagai suaminya.

"Sudah waktunya kita pulang. Ayah sudah menunggu," bisik Ichigo lembut.

Rukia mengangguk singkat. Sudah cukup ia mengenang tentang masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang akan Rukia simpan di hati paling dalam. Sunset masih terlihat begitu cantik, secantik senyuman Masaki yang Ichigo perlihatkan kepada Rukia.

Ketika hendak berjalan menuju mobil yang terparkir di pinggiran jalan, Rukia mengucapkan sesuatu. "Ichigo, mungkin bagi bibi, sunset adalah hal yang paling indah." Rukia kembali berpaling menatap sang mentari yang mulai padam ditelan bumi. Matanya kembali terpejam menikmati hembusan angin dan juga wangi maskulin yang menempel lekat di baju suaminya. Rukia berbalik kembali menghadap Ichigo. Tersenyum menatap ketampanan suaminya dan juga warna rambut yang bercahaya.

Rukia menggumamkan sebuah pernyataan.

"Hanya saja bagiku, sunset yang paling indah adalah warna rambutmu…"

Mendengar itu, Ichigo merangkum wajah Rukia dan menurunkan wajahnya, mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir milik Rukia, memberikan ciuman yang menenangkan hanya untuk istrinya. Gadis mungil yang dulu selalu ia perhatikan dari balik jendela. Gadis mungil yang dulu tak pernah menyadari bahwa Ichigo selalu memujanya di manapun dia berada. Rukia yang selalu berharap untuk bisa melihat dunia dengan kedua matanya.

Ichigo memejamkan mata, membayangkan kembali Masaki, tersenyum hangat untuknya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman, bersyukur karena berkat Ibunya, Ichigo akhirnya bisa bersama dengan seseorang yang selalu ia puja. Dia tidak akan melepaskan tangan ini, harta berharga pemberian Ibunya.

'_Terima kasih karena sudah memberikanku hadiah paling indah, Ibu…'_

.

.

**O.W.A.R.I**

.

.

* * *

**Cuap" Mba Nailil** (Copas dari email) =))

"Seneng banget bisa menyelesaikan fic ini tepat sehari sebelum kembali masuk kerja. Jadi... ga punya tanggungan lagi xD Spesial thanks yg sedalem-dalemnya buat Searaki Icchy yg dah bikin project collab fic ini. Bener2 ngasih pengalaman baru yg berharga banget :D

Enjoy the fic, guys~ :)

.

.

**Sedikit cuap" Searaki Icchy**

Selamat malam semuanya... :D

Ettoo... mau ngomong apa yah... ah! Beberapa bulan yg lalu saya kepikiran untuk buat one-shoot dengan Author dan non-author yg ingin membuat Fic collab dengan saya a.k.a Searaki Icchy. Makanya, saya mengajak kalian semua yg (memang) ingin membuat Fic berdua dengan saya. Well, this is my last project in FFn... so, kesediaan kalian sangat berarti banget buat Icchy ^^

Fic collab ini hanya one-shoot, dengan masing2 fic memiliki tema yang berbeda. So, jika kalian tertarik, please let me know... :) bisa kasih tahu lewat PM atau FB Icchy kalau kalian ada :D untuk kasih tahu ke saya. Kalau memang kalian serius mau buat, Icchy akan sangat seneng banget bisa kerja sama dengan kalian yg menyukai IchiRUki :D

Silakan enjoy baca fic ini, and silakan direview jika berkenan :D

**review onegaishimasu~ :D**


End file.
